Le Scorpion et la Colombe
by Noctalya
Summary: Drabble (un pour l'instant, peut-être avec suite) sur Blaise Zabini et la très étrange Luna Lovegood.


**Titre :** La rencontre  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Blaise Zabini / Luna Lovegood.  
><strong>AN :** Bon, Crackship puissance 100000. A la base pour un concours, j'ai supposé que je pouvais le poster ici (et ajouter un écrit à ma liste). C'est plus un drabble qu'un véritable O.S vu la longueur. Selon les retours, peut-être une suite.

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnage des Harry Potter appartiennent tous à la très grande J.K Rowling. _All hail the queen !_

* * *

><p>Loufoca, l'idiote, la débile, la tarée, la folle… Luna Lovegood était affublée de divers surnoms, plus dévalorisant les uns que les autres. On la disait dérangée, étrange, bizarre. Elle avait peu d'amis, et cela paraissait plutôt logique vu le portrait qu'on traçait d'elle. A vrai dire, même ces camarades Serdaigle ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. Pour beaucoup, c'était juste une tarée qui inventait des créatures inexistantes dans le but de se rendre intéressante.<p>

La première fois que Blaise Zabini vit Loufoca Lovegood, il ne pensa cependant à aucune des descriptions qui lui en avaient été faite. En vérité, ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant, il n'avait prêté que peu d'importance aux descriptions d'une Serdaigle folle. N'étaient-ils pas un peu tous fous là-bas, de toute manière ne serait-ce qu'à travailler autant alors qu'avec quelques astuces et un ou deux arrangements, il était tellement plus simple d'obtenir des notes plus que décentes ? Mais non, ce jour-là, aucun des surnoms de la Serdaigle ne lui virent à l'esprit.

Ce devait-être au cœur du mois de janvier, ou bien fin-décembre, quelque chose comme ça. Blaise s'était retrouvé à errer dans les couloirs pour trouver un endroit où réviser. Et par réviser, il entendait : trouver un Serdaigle de son année et lui proposer un marché afin d'obtenir les réponses à l'évaluation de Binns du lendemain. Donc, Blaise était à la recherche d'un pauvre Serdaigle ayant grand besoin de ses services ou tout autre élève intelligent et de son année avec qu'il pourrait faire affaire. Mais il ne trouvait devant lui des couloirs vides du type de personne qui l'intéressait. A coup sûr, ces crétins étaient en train de travailler à la bibliothèque et il ne risquait pas d'y mettre les pieds, c'était un endroit bien trop studieux et ennuyeux à son goût. Non en vérité, après avoir erré dans la plupart des couloirs les plus fréquentés de Poudlard, il s'était juste retrouvé dans la cour intérieure, celle qui mène au cours de métamorphose, qui sait, là il y trouverait peut-être un Serdaigle ?  
>Et c'est ce qu'en effet il y trouva. Au cœur de l'atrium central, un, pardon, une Serdaigle qui ressemblait désormais plus à un bonhomme de neige qu'à un élève de l'école, regardait le ciel, ou bien juste la neige tomber vu qu'à vrai dire avec un l'amoncellement de nuages au-dessus du château, il devait être bien difficile de voir le ciel. Cela pris d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes à Blaise pour tout d'abord comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bonhomme de neige mais bien d'une personne de chair et d'os puis ensuite pour reconnaître le bleu représentatif de la maison Serdaigle. Il chercha d'autres signes distinctifs ensuite, la carrure fine d'une fille, quelques boucles blonde épargnées par la neige. C'est lorsqu'enfin la demoiselle ouvrit les yeux que le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis l'instant où il était arrivé.<br>Elle avait les yeux bleus. Enfin, ça, il le sut quand elle finit par se savoir observée et le fixa du regard. Elle avait les yeux bleus. Pas d'un bleu sombre, ou profond, ou une de ces bleus un peu vert ou virant turquoise, non, plutôt un bleu clair, pâle et limpide, comme la couleur de ces ruisseaux en montagne, pur et un peu innocent. Enfin, l'innocence, lui… Il avait plus ou moins perdus les dernières réminiscences lorsqu'il avait surpris sa mère en train de concocter un poison pour son troisième mari. Ou bien était-ce le quatrième ? Enfin, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant.  
>Au contraire la blonde qui lui faisait face en avait bien plus. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas brisé leur contact de regard et elle semblait lui poser une question silencieuse. Très certainement un truc du genre de ce qu'il lui voulait. Il haussa juste les sourcils. Enfin, cela n'eut pour effet que de la faire regarder autour d'elle en frissonnant. Elle fit trois pas vers lui et se mit à grelotter franchement. Et Blaise remarqua alors ses lèvres bleues, un bleu sombre et violacé, sa simple robe de sorcier, avait-elle au moins pris quelque chose de chaud dessous ? Parce qu'aller jouer les bonhommes de neige en chemise et jupe, c'était loin, très loin d'être une bonne idée. Et la neige tombait toujours à gros flocons lorsqu'elle s'effondra au sol, pile dans un amas de neige qui, sur le coup, ressembla plus à une espèce de matelas duveteux qu'à autre chose. Mais Blaise n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de se plonger dans la réflexion sur la nature de l'image qui était apparue devant ses yeux parce qu'il s'était approché de la Serdaigle pour vérifier si elle allait bien. Il faillit paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que rien ne parvenait à la réveiller, mais Blaise Zabini ne paniquait jamais. Il la prit simplement dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.<p>

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut, reposée, une couverture sur le dos et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là-dehors, sous la neige.  
>— J'observais les Enormus à Babilles, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.<br>Blaise se retint de rire, mais elle le foudroya du regard et dès lors, il ne fit plus que nager dans ces ruisseaux purs et limpides qui lui faisaient office d'iris et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni la neige, ni le froid, ni le chocolat chaud, ni Mme Pomfresh dans la pièce d'à-côté et encore moins les Enormus à Babilles. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui.

Il en avait même oublié le contrôle de Binns.

* * *

><p><em>That was it. <em>

Toute avis/Review est bienvenue. Comme dit plus haut, peut-être suite si motivation, mais n'espérez pas trop, c'est vraiment pas un truc que j'avais prévu à la base.


End file.
